Una semana en el mundo real
by Ensoleillement
Summary: En una tarde normal (Inserte risas sarcásticas aquí) Slender reúne a un pequeño grupo de los habitantes de la mansión Creepy-pasta, para enfrentarse al totalmente humanizado mundo real. No parece ser una tarea muy difícil pero, ¿Lograrán salir cuerdos después de siete días? ¿Es eso lo que lleva Jeff en las manos un tostador? ¿Qué hay de todas las miradas a ese grupo extraño?
1. Prólogo

Hola! *ultra nerviosa* Este es mi primer fic en la categoría de los creepypastas...denme una oportunidad...van a cagarse de la risa, o al menos eso intento ;u;

Por favor disfrútenlo, sólo quiero sacar algunas sonrisas, el humor blanco es mi fuerte n_n

* * *

**Prólogo**

Una tarde normal (Inserte risas sarcásticas aquí) en la mansión creepy, un par de sonrientes, por así decirlo, muchachos "conversaban" en total tranquilidad y paz, como todo humano debería hacer.

— ¡OH JEFF! — se abrazó a su cuello Nina por enésima vez — ¿¡No quieres que nos casemos y tengamos millones de hijos con sonrisas enormes!? DI QUE SÍ

— ¡Que no! — respondió el muchacho de cabellos negros, creo... — ¡No me simpatizas!

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Nina con ojos brillantes — ¿No te parezco linda?

— No es eso...exactamente... — murmuró Jeff — ¿Es necesario que vuelva a repetirte todas las razones por las cuales no quiero ni casarme contigo, ni tener ningún hijo contigo, y mucho menos la luna de miel en un lugar feliz?

— Es posible

Jeff soltó un suspiro y soltó dos chasquidos, enseguida apareció Tails Doll con un largo pergamino en las manos, un bigote falso y unas gafas que se suponía que le concederían un aire intelectual y maduro.

A quien engaño, se veía estúpido.

— Muy bien, Tails — bufó Jeff rodando los ojos — procede...

— ¡De acuerdo! — se aclaró abruptamente la garganta — Señorita Nina Hopkins, más conocida ahora como Nina The Killer, las razones por las cuales Jeffrey Woods, o más conocido como Jeff the Killer, tiene un gran y enorme rechazo hacia sus insinuaciones son-

— Buenas tardes — interrumpió el ente sin rostro, Slender

— Oww... — bajó las orejas Tails al ser interrumpido

— Hey, Slender...

— Hola, Slendy...

— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde se metió Ben? — preguntó con cierta resignación en la voz — Llevo treinta minutos buscándolo y no puedo encontrarlo...

— Elemental mi querido Slendy — dijo Tails aún con su estúpido aire "intelectual" — Ben está jugando videojuegos, como casi siempre...

— ¿Para qué los buscas? — alzó una ceja Jeff (Si es que tiene o.o) — ¡Nadie busca a Ben a menos que quiera ir a molestarlo! Y conociéndote... no molestas ni a una mosca...

— Pues...justo por lo que dijo Tails... — suspiró — Ben anda mucho tiempo con sus chucherías electrónicas, no es por nada pero los ojos de ese niño van a volverse cuadrados...

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer al respecto? — preguntó Nina arreglándose el cabello — Ben no le hace caso a nadie...

— Pues tendré que obligarlo a... — (inserte música dramática) — Ir al mundo real...

— ...

— ...

— ...

— Holi soy Tails y me pica el trasero...

-Tres minutos de shock y picazón en el trasero después-

— No lo vas a mandar solo ¿O sí? — inquirió Nina incrédula — No es por nada pero Ben es muy cascarrabias, si pierde la paciencia podría...ya sabes...

— Tranquila, Nina — habló Slender con tranquilidad — por eso he venido aquí...

— Creí que venías a preguntar si habíamos visto a Benito Ahogadito — rió Jeff

— Pues por decir eso Jeff, tú eres el primer voluntario...

— ¿Voluntario?

— Sí, voluntario a acompañar a Ben en sus días en el mundo real.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿Y POR QUÉ YO?

— Porque sí, ahora, necesito un grupo decente, dame tiempo...

— ¡Yo también quiero ir! — saltó Nina — ¡Si Jeff va yo también iré!

— ¡Oh, rayos! — bufó Jeff — ¿Al menos puede ir Tails? Si Nina está cerca, créeme, lo voy a necesitar...

* * *

— Bien, muchachos — empezó a hablar Slender con Ben atrapado de un pie desde sus tentáculos — veamos si están todos los de la lista...

— ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! — pataleaba el pequeño, pero nada infantil, Ben

— Bueno, empecemos... — dijo Slender mirando a Tails e ignorando a Ben — Tails...

Tails se aclaró abruptamente la garganta de nuevo, e inició — El primero en la lista e-

— YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!

— ... — soltó un suspiro — Es-

— YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!

— Eh-

— YOU

— Oh-

— SHOULDN'T

— Ehm-

— HAVE

— Quiero maíz

— DONE THAT!

— ¿Alguien puede callar a Ben?

Jeff sonrió con malicia y se retiró durante unos cuantos minutos. Volvió con una gruesa cinta adhesiva, con la cual cubrió los labios del pequeño rubio, quien empezó a protestar más enfadado aún.

— De nada — sonrió Jeff regresando a su sitio

—¡MMMMM! ¡MMMMM! — traducción: "¡ESTÚPIDO JEFF!"

— Bueno...ehmm... — rió nerviosamente Tails antes de proseguir — Eyeless Jack...

El mencionado, quien estaba frente a una lámpara, alzó la mano. Enseguida Slender lo giró, la ceguera de Jack a veces podía ser un poco peligrosa.

— Jane...

La joven alzó la mano de manera desganada, más porque la habían obligado a ir.

— Sally...

La pequeña saltó emocionada y sonriente, abrazando un oso de peluche, el cual estaba un poco cambiado a como era originalmente, debido a las inscripciones como: "Hoodie estuvo aquí"

— Smile Dog...

— Woaf...

Tails giró los ojos — Ben...

— ¡MMMM! ¡MMMMM!

— Nina...

— ¡Aquí!

— Jeff...

— ¿Es que eres Eyeless Jack o no me ves?

Se visualiza a Jack llorando en un rincón — Eso dolió

— Slender...

— Presente

— Bueno, Slendy, están todos, salvo un tal Tails Doll...

-Escena censurada-

— Espero que tengan sus equipajes listos, he reservado unas habitaciones en un hotel de lujo, estaremos fuera de la mansión por una semana.

— Slendy... — parpadeó curiosa Sally — ¿De dónde sacaste dinero humano?

— ... — el ente vaciló unos instantes — te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor...

Antes que Sally pudiera seguir preguntando, Slender les ordenó a todos que se dirigieran a la salida, llevando grandes maletas como equipaje. Todo iba bien hasta que Jeff se posicionó con los brazos extendidos frente a la puerta.

— Aguanta, aguanta — dijo el joven negando con desaprobación — ¿Vamos a salir así como si nada?

— ¿Problema con eso, idiota? — se cruzó de brazos Jane

— No, no es por nada, pero yo creo que, siendo uno de los humanos, y veo a un sujeto sin cara, de color blanco y como de tres metros; un come-riñones sin ojos, un niño vestido de verde que llora sangre, ademas de tener el iris color negro; una niña sucia y con el vestido manchado de sangre que por cierto NO es la menstruación; una muchacha que está buena hasta que le quitas la máscara, una loca con los párpados cosidos y sonrisa infinita; un perro DEMASIADO sonriente; un muñeco amarillo con una antena en la cabeza y mirada aterradora; y por supuesto al más hermoso de los hermosos, extrañamente muy parecido a mí...quedaría traumado de por vida...

— La mente humana es tan débil — rió Ben, quien ya se había calmado porque le dieron su consola portátil aunque Slender aún lo llevaba colgado de un pie.

El ente sin rostro suspiró — Espero que hayan estado practicando su modo ilusión...

Jeff miró malicioso a Ben — Deberían preguntarle a Ben como se hace

— Cállate niño antifaz... — rechinó entre dientes sin despegar la vista de su consola

— Agua

— ¡YA SUPÉRALO! —apuñó los ojos, odiaba su fobia al agua y por sobretodo, odiaba haberle comentado el tema a Jeff.

Slender se rascó la nuca y bajó a Ben — Bueno, muchachos, modo ilusión ¡Ahora!

En el momento en que Slender terminó la frase, todos iniciaron con su proceso de ilusión. La primera en lograrlo fue Sally, quien no tuvo mucho cambio más que mostrarse más arreglada, con el vestido limpio y con calzado reluciente, además de su mirada tierna. La segunda fue Nina, quien volvió a su estado antes de cometer aquella locura; lo mismo sucedió con Jeff y jane. Smile dog se volvió un perro normal, y Tails Doll un muñeco del verdadero Tails, el cual ahora iba en brazos de Sally. Ben recobró los ojos azules y una vestimenta color verde, dándole la apariencia del mismísimo Link de The Legend of Zelda. Jack se volvió el joven que era antes, con la misma vestimenta y las mismas características, sin la máscara, y con unos lentes oscuros y un bastón, dando a entender que era ciego. Pero, el que más sorprendió fue Slenderman...

— Un...¿Tostador? — alzó una ceja extrañado el ahora bastante atractivo Jeffrey Woods

— Sólo llévame, Jeff — se escuchó aquella voz venida desde el tostador, que en el acto fue alzada por el joven.

Por otra parte, Ben se miraba horrorizado a un espejo de mano, tocándose el rostro con las pupilas dilatadas.

— P-piel suave...o-ojos azules...c-cabello sedoso...m-mirada tierna...r-rubor en las mejillas...— de tanto apretar el espejo este se rompió — ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡QUE ASCO! ¡SOY EXAGERADAMENTE LINDO! ¡IUGH! ¡QUE HORROR! ¡AHHH!

— ¡Te ves lindo así, Ben! — sonrió Sally abrazando al rubio

— ¡AGH! ¡LO SÉ! ¡QUÉ HORROR! — exclamó Ben soltándose de Sally.

Jane los observó a todos.

— Muy bien, de ser unos seres "escalofriantes" ahora parecemos un grupo de cuatro universitarios, de los cuales uno es ciego, que llevan a una niña que parece ser hermana de alguno de ellos, y un biño que es claramente un fan de la franquicia de The Legend of Zelda, además de un perro gigante, un muñeco de la saga de Sonic y...un tostador.

— Es más normal — murmuró Jack — Al menos las miradas serán por extrañeza y no por miedo, así no se armará un escándalo.

— Bueno, ¿Estamos listos? — alzó el cable Slender

— ¡No! — se escuchó al unísono

— Oh...sería una lástima que alguien llamara al gran Zalgo para...

— ¿ESTÁN LISTOS CHICOS?

— ¡SÍ, CAPITÁN ESTAMOS LISTOS!

* * *

Y eso fue todo! :'D

Nos vemos en la primera parada de este grupo no tan normal! :3

p.D: Amo a Ben :D


	2. Día 1

;w; Oh cielos... ¡No saben lo feliz que me ha hecho ver tantos comentarios en mi pase de entrada a este foro! No lo puedo creer...¡De verdad! ¡Cada comentario vale ORO para mí! ¡En serio, muchisisisimas gracias a **americalinda.9; Lucarioks; Lidya Schattenspiel; MARIONIC1500; ShiroTsuki99 **_(Mi querida Mar xD Lo del tostador se me ocurrió gracias a ti, he aquí los créditos e.e)_**; candy; L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK; YueMoonLuna; KarencitaFrost300; mad pikachu; Marta1234j; blossybrick11; Sun the psiquic human; rocioymartinez2012; Eri Shimizu** por esos reviews! Disfruto mucho escribir esta historia! Me divierto yo, y se divierten ustedes...¡Todos ganamos! Mil disculpas por la tardanza de la actualización, y por responderles tan tarde los reviews...y a los que están de guest...no me queda más que decirles que ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! I'm so happy! Intentare actualizar de manera más constante, y por ahí de antojito les dejaré un one-shot en esta misma categoría, de este mismo estilo, pero ya lo verán luego...¡Ahora concentrémonos en el primer capítulo! :D (El anterior era el prólogo, queridos x3)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

— A la derecha, ¡A la derecha!

— ¡Pues tranquilo, señor tostador! ¡Casi no recuerdo cómo rayos es el mundo humano!

— Pues no quiero que se vayan a perder, así que obedece y camina...

— Qué genio...

Y ahí estaba, el grupo totalmente normal, caminando por las calles rumbo al hotel de lujo. Y así era, los nueve caminaban juntitos, mirando a sus alrededores, sintiéndose observados (Aunque a nadie le importaba un carajo lo que ese grupo estuviera haciendo, no sé por qué se sentían observados, la verdad).

Se observaba así: Un joven castaño de ojos zafiro, bastante guapo en realidad _(Fangirl time *-*)_ observando hacia el frente de manera resignada, llevando en sus brazos un tostador color blanco, el cual movilizaba su enchufe para golpear al muchacho de vez en cuando...

No, es mentira, le metía enchufe cada dos minutos.

Luego, la jovencita castaña con una mirada aburrida, un poco encorvada por estar alicaída, al parecer tenerla tanto tiempo en la mansión creepy la había llevado a padecer una alergia a los humanos.

Le sigue la chica de coleta, que sonreía de manera maniática mientras observaba hacia todos lados con cierta emoción, jugueteando con sus dedos y buscando el momento perfecto para hacer caer a su archi-rival, la cual es la anteriormente mencionada.

Siguiente, el chico del bastón, quien por ser ciego andaba aferrado al brazo de la anterior (Ese es mi Jack, aprovechando su ceguera con Nina :B Jack: CHUPA ESA JEFF) con una pequeña sonrisa, aún así tropezaba varias veces con piedras, animales, Tails Doll, obstáculos, pies, Tails Doll, personas, Tails Doll, estúpidamente su bastón, Tails Doll, Tails Doll, Tails Doll...

Ahora, el pequeño rubio acomplejado que estaba al borde del llanto por su extenuante ternura. Cada vez que una muchacha le dirigía una mirada de "Aww, que lendo" le fruncía el ceño y le mostraba claramente el dedo del medio, sin pudor o vergüenza algunos.

Al lado de él, la linda niña castaña que, aprovechando también el shock de Ben, le tomó la mano y andaba con una linda sonrisa y un sonrojo plasmado en sus mejillas, contenta de la vida, no notaba que el muñeco que llevaba en brazos se lanzaba a rodar en el suelo, para hacer tropezar a Jack ya más de una vez.

No describiré lo que está haciendo Tails Doll, debido a grandes cantidades de estupidez extrema.

Y por último, el perro que llevaba el chico del tostador, que confundió la pierna de un hombre con un árbol, ya imaginarán el lío que se armó.

Un par de horas más tarde, llegaron al hotel.

— Pues...uhm... ¿Y ahora qué? — alzó una ceja Jeff.

— ¡Pide el alojamiento, tonto! — se cruzó de brazos Jane — ¡Tú llevas a Slender! ¡Tú estás a cargo!

— ¿¡Yo!?

— ¿¡ÉL!? — se exasperó Ben y empezó a jalonear a Jane — ¿¡TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTÁS LOGRANDO!? ¿¡ACASO QUIERES MORIR!?

— No debería preocuparte, Benito-

— ¡ES "BEN", MALDITA SEA!

— Bueno — suspiró la chica — no deberías preocuparte, tú ya estás muerto ¿O no?

— ... — Ben desvió la mirada avergonzado — ¡Ah, claro! ¡Uno intentando ser bueno con el mundo y lo tratan de esta forma! ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!

— Puh... — Jane no hizo más que tocar la campanita del hotel — grupete de inmaduros.

— Buenos días, señorita — sonrió un joven de manera amable — ¿En qué puedo servirle?

— Muy buenos días — inició Jane — Tenemos reservas a nombre de... — sacó un pequeño papelito y alzó una ceja totalmente extrañada — Roberto Alcachofa...

Jeff, al borde del colapso nervioso por la risa, acercó el tostador a su rostro — ¿R-Roberto Alcachofa? Jaja...pff...jaja ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?

Slender sacudió el cable — Tuve que improvisar, no me juzgues. Además, era eso o "Juanito Vicuña"

— ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡OH, DIOS! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

El joven de la recepción le entregó las llaves a Jane — Aquí tiene y... — observó de manera extrañada a Jeff y luego se acercó al oído de la jovencita — ¿Es mi imaginación o su amigo estaba hablando con un tostador?

Jane rodó los ojos — Tiene problemas mentales, perdónelo por favor — suspiró y se dio media vuelta — Andando, muchachos.

El hombre permaneció en tranquilidad, hasta que... — ¡Señorita!

Jane bufó y lo observó por sobre el hombro — ¿Sí?

— No se permiten animales — señaló a Smile Dog con el dedo.

Todo el grupo se miró entre sí de manera cómplice. Enseguida, Jeff observó especialmente a un niño.

— Ben...

— ¿Sí?

— Todo tuyo

* * *

Apenas todos llegados a la habitación, volvieron a sus modos "normales" por así decirlo.

— ¡Hey! — protestó Jeff — ¡Quiténmelo de encima!

— ¿Por qué? — se burló Jane — Slendy se ve muy cómodo sentado en tu espalda

— ¿Uh? — el ente sin rostro, al notar sobre qué estaba sentado, se puso en pie abruptamente, y al hacer eso, su cabeza se estrelló contra un foco — Oops...

— Estúpido tipejo — Jeff se puso en pie y se tronó la espalda — Linda suite ¿A que no?

— ¡Es como un castillo de princesas! — saltó Sally con emoción

— ¡Es increíble! — sonrió Nina.

— ¡Woaf!

— Bueh, sí, no está tan mal — sonrió de manera tenue Jane.

— Esto es cruel — lloró Jack — Insensibles...

— ¡Cielos! ¡Cielos! ¡Cielos! — corrió Tails por la pared, techo, pared, suelo, Sally, pared, techo — ¡Es tan...tan genialosamente genial!

— Esa palabra no existe, Tails...

— Me alegra que les guste — habló Slender — Ahora sólo hay que aguardar a que...

— ¡Ya llegué! — llegó Ben con una aterradora sonrisa dulce, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y volviendo a su modo normal — ¡Woah! ¡Formidable!

— Hey, Ben... — se cruzó de brazos Jane — ¿Qué tal con el recepcionista?

— ¡Ah! Eso... — rió de manera malvada — Creo que tendrá algunos días de descanso del trabajo... jejeje...jajaja...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAjajajajaja ja. Ja. Ja. Ay...

— Bueno, err... pasando de largo la pérdida momentánea de la cordura de Ben, quiero decirles cómo nos organizaremos — Slender mostró un plano — Esta habitación está separada en tres sub-habitaciones, cada una contiene tres camas. En el primer cubículo, estarán Jane, Sally y Nina...

— Lo siento por ti, Sally — le palmeó el hombro Tails.

— ¿Uh? — la niña lo miró con una ceja alzada — ¿Por qué?

— Estás con el par de locas... — se inclinó hacia atrás dramáticamente

— ¿Y ellas son las locas? — murmuró Ben

— En la segunda, estarán Jack, Ben y Jeff...

— ...

— ...

— ...

— ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! — exclamó Tails, quien corrió de manera despavorida, hasta que se estrelló contra una pared.

— Y en la tercera, estaremos Tails, Smile Dog y yo... ¿Preguntas?

_-R.I.P a Slender, víctima de tres huelgas, dos bombas nucleares y un gas metano-_

* * *

Ahora sí, iniciemos con el verdadero capítulo.

**_Día 1: Primera parada... ¡El centro comercial!_**

— Entonces... — suspiró Jeff — este es el centro comercial...

— Así es — habló el tostador — es por eso que a cada uno le he dado 200$ para gastar en lo que les dé la gana...

Tails Doll olfateó de manera un poco obvia — Aquí apesta a humano...

— H-hay mucha gente — se abrazó a sí mismo Ben— C-cómo odio la gente...waaa...

— Tranquilos — sonrió Nina — sólo hay que permanecer juntos...y todo va a salir de maravilla...

Y eso fue lo último que dijo la joven, antes que un pelotón de gente los hiciera entrar a todos de manera abrupta y poco civilizada. Entre todo el gentío, Sally se abrazó a su nuevo peluche Tails y se escabulló por donde pudo, Ben fue aplastado salvajemente, Nina y Jane fueron acosadas por gran cantidad de muchachos, y llevadas hacia otra zona, Jeff se abrazó a Smile Dog, casi ahogando al pobre canino, mientras que Jack se abrazó a la espalda de Jeff por el terror a ser aplastado o cosas peores, y bueno, el tostador, ya saben, se enredó por el cable en el cabello de Jeff.

_- 15 minutos después -_

— ¡Iugh! ¡Groseros! — se sacudió el vestido Jane — Ufff... — observó hacia todos lados, arreglándose el cabello, enseguida una leve desesperación se apoderó de ella — ¡Slender! ¡Jeff! ¡Jack! ¿Hay alguien?

Observaba a su alrededor, y sólo observaba gente desconocida. Suspiró, al menos debieron haber impuesto un punto de encuentro. Minutos después de salir de ese shock, observo tras de ella.

— Bueno, no voy a perder el tiempo — rió maliciosa mientras rebuscaba entre los vestidos — Jeje, esto va a estar de lo mejor.

Justo cuando encontró el vestido más hermoso del mundo, al querer quitarlo del estante, una mano lo tomó al mismo tiempo, desde el lado opuesto de ella. Frunció el ceño y tiró con más fuerza.

— ¡Suéltalo ya! — oyó aquella voz y la furia se apoderó de ella.

"Rayos...de todos los que podría haberme encontrado primero, me encontré a Nina... ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"

— ¡Nina, estúpida! —exclamó y alejó el estante — ¡Soy yo!

— ...uhh...qué mala suerte la mía — murmuró la fanática de Jeff — Digo, ¡Jane! ¡Al fin encuentro a alguien! ¡Estoy taaaaan triste que tengas que ser tú!

— ¡Ja! Como si estar contigo fuera un lecho de rosas — rodó los ojos — debemos hallar a los otros...

— Ahe... — suspiró — busquemos a Jeff...

Jane se haló un poco los cabellos — ¡Que no te ama! ¡Ya supéralo!

— ¡Oh, como que no! — frunció el ceño — ¡Estás envidiosa!

— ¡Jeff ha estado enamorado de mí, mísera arrastrada! — se cruzó de brazos — ¡Todos lo han notado menos tú!

— Fea...

— Loca...

— Abominación humana...

— Fallo de la naturaleza...

— Blanco...

— Negro...

— Perro...

— Gato...

— ¿Qué?

— No sé, yo te la seguí.

— Nenita...

— No me digas nenita...

— ¿Qué te digo? ¿Nenito? Al menos yo no cubro mi rostro con una máscara...

— ¡AGH! ¡ME LLEGASTE!

Dicho eso Jane se abalanzó sobre Nina, iniciando una pelea ridícula, que consistía en que ambas se halaran el cabello una a la otra, gritándose groserías, y más que todo se escuchaba el nombre de Jeff una y otra vez. Claro que...gran cantidad de jovencitos rodearon al par de pleitistas, y claro que, en vez de separarlas...

— ¡WOOO! ¡PELEA DE CHICAS!

— ¡ESO ES, PRECIOSA!

— ¡MÁS DURO!

Sangrado nasal — ¡SE LE VE LA TRUZA!

* * *

— ¿Tails? ¿D-dónde se metieron todos? — se abrazaba Sally al muñeco, quien observaba con un telescopio, no pregunten el por qué

— No lo sé, lo peor es que el tumulto de gente no deja de pasar...jeje... — observó a Sally — ¿Tienes maíz?

— Ehh, no, no tengo, perdón...

— Oww...qué mal...

— ¿Por qué?

— Es que a mí...me gusta el maíz.

— Hmmm...tal vez luego podríamos ir a buscar y-

De pronto, una voz sufrida se escuchó cerca de allí, al mismo tiempo que el tumulto de gente lograba pasar.

— Help me, pls...

Sally observó de dónde provenía aquella voz adolorida, y enseguida sacudió a Tails.

— ¡Es Ben!

Rápidamente Sally corrió hasta Ben, quien había quedado como una tortilla por haber sido aplastado repetidas veces, sin piedad alguna, murió, revivió, volvió a morir, y ahora estaba allí, con huellas en todo el cuerpo. La niña alzó al otro niño, para sacudirle el polvo de la ropa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó con preocupación.

— ... — Ben frunció el ceño — ¿ACASO TE PARECE QUE ESTOY BIEN?

— Meh, sí, está bien — murmuró Tails.

Sally se abalanzó a Ben.

— ¡Creí que iba a quedarme aquí sólo con Tails! ¡Oh, Ben!

Tails soltó un suspiro — Intentaré no tomarlo como una ofensa

Ben empezó a asfixiarse — Ngh...ah sí, qué linda, Sally...suéltame...¿Quieres?

— ¡Oopsie! — dijo la pequeña soltando a Ben, quien volvió a caer al suelo.

Ben se levantó con dificultad. Tosió un poco y escupió un zapato.

— ¿Y eso? — se rascó la cabeza Ben al observar lo que acababa de escupir.

— Seguro Cenicienta pasó por aquí — suspiró Tails — ¡Ya sé! ¡Como se le ha perdido el zapato, debemos colocárselo para que se case con nosotros!

Ben se palmeó el rostro — No se va a casar con ninguno, engendro de la naturaleza. Yo soy un niño, Sally es una niña y demandarían a Cenicienta por pedofilia, además que no estoy seguro si el matrimonio gay está permitido, y pues Tails...creo que lo que sigue es obvio...

— ¿Eso quiere decir que...?

Sally abrazó a Tails y Ben le palmeó la cabeza. — No te decepciones, por favor...

Tails guardó silencio unos segundos, hasta que estalló de la emoción.

— ¡ME VOY A CASAR CON CENICIENTA! ¡WOOOOO!

— Pero...

— ¡NADA, PAR DE MOCOSOS QUE NO PERTENECEN A ESTE MUNDO! ¡A POR LA PRINCESA!

— ¡Pero ella no existe!

— ... — Sally empezó a lloriquear — ¿Q-qué?

Ben rodó los ojos — Lo siento, Sally, este día tenía que llegar tarde o temprano. No existe Cenicienta, Santa Claus o el Conejo de Pascua...sólo el monstruo del lago Ness, pero no lo divulgues...

Sally empezó con una rabieta, botando un mar de lágrimas.

— ¡NYAAAA! ¡SLENDY! ¡BEN ME ESTÁ MOLESTANDO!

Ben se haló los cabellos y observó a Tails.

— ¿Q-qué crees que haces?

Tails le quitaba los zapatos a toda mujer que pasaba, para probarles el zapato que escupió Ben, aunque de verdad, la autora no tiene ni la más mínima idea de como un niño pudo haber tragado un zapato entero.

— ¡BUSCO A MI CHICA DEL DESTINO!

Ben corrió hasta Tails y lo atrapó, lanzando lejos el zapato.

— ¡Qué rayos te sucede! ¿Has notado que eres un MUÑECO?

— ...

— ¡Y los muñecos no hablan!

— ...

— ¡Y tampoco se mueven por sí sólos!

— ...

— ¡No lo olvides! ¡Eres un JU-GUE-TE!

— Ya entiendo lo que sucede aquí, mi estimado Ben.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí...

— ¿Y...qué sucede, entonces?

— ... No has visto Toy Story ¿Verdad?

— Por la p-

* * *

— Ehm, muchachos, yo creo que está muy bien el que tengan un gran afecto hacia mi persona y todo eso. En verdad, lo respeto y admiro, y por sobretodo, lo embargo, ahora...uhmmm...cómo les puedo pedir que...¡ME SUELTEN DE UNA PUTA VEZ, COÑO!

El tostador se desenredó del cabello del chico, el perro huyó, y pues...

— Tonto Ciego Jack, ¡LARGO!

Jack murmuró — Cómo sé que no eres un secuestrador.

— ¡Soy Jeff, por todos los cielos! ¡QUÍTATE!

Jack sonrió levemente — ¿Y me consigues una cita con Nina?

Jeff suspiró — ¿Por qué querrías una cita con Nina?

— ...

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo...no prefiero saber la respuesta. Te conseguiré una cita con ella, pero déjame ¡NOW!

Jack celebró en su interior y lo soltó de una buena vez, tomando de quién sabe dónde su bastón lazarillo.

— Bueno — suspiró Jeff — ¿Y ahora qué, Slend?

— He pasado por: Slender, Slendy, Slenderwoman, el hombre sin cara, Peter la Anguila, espalda de pulpo, pero JAMÁS en la vida alguien me había llamado "Slend".

— ¿...Y?

— No importa, err... sólo fíjate dónde estamos.

— Woaf.

— Ya lo sé, Smile Dog, estamos en el centro comercial pero, necesito que se fijen en lo que ven a su alrededor.

Jack lloró — A este paso terminaré ahorcándome con un fideo.

Todos (A excepción de Jack :c ) notaron que estaban en la tienda de ropa elegante, con todos mirándolos entre indiferencia y curiosidad.

— Pues, estamos en un lugar donde todos se visten igual que tú, Slender.

— Incluso hay quienes no tienen rostro... — dijo Jack, refiriéndose a los maniquíes.

— Jack tiene ra- aguarda un segundo... — Jeff miró incrédulo a Jack — ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Tú eres ciego!

— ... — Jack suspiró — porque a la autora le convenía que alguien dijese eso, y debido a que Slender está escondido, tú hablaste en el diálogo anterior, y Smile Dog sólo articula "Woaf", debía decirlo yo.

— Meh, no importa — miró a su tostador — tal vez podrías salir de tu modo ilusión, aunque sea un segundo.

— ¿Y por qué deseas eso, Jeff?

— Porque es algo totalmente subnormal que un joven como yo ande por ahí con un tostador.

— ...Buen punto.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Slender salió de su modo ilusión. Enseguida, posó su vista en todas LAS maniquíes, y se fue a flirtear.

— ¡Por todos los cielos, Slender! — se exaltó Jeff — ¡Deja de coquetear con las mujeres sin rostro, por Dios!

— Shh, aguanta, Jeff... — lo silenció el ente — Está a punto de responder, al parecer es tímida...

— ...sopas... — maldijo Jeff — ¡Debemos buscar al resto!

— Oww, al parecer es muda, e inválida... — suspiró Slender.

— ¡VÁMONOS! — saltó Jeff, jalando a Slender y volviéndolo un tostador nuevamente — Qué inmadurez, Dios Santo...

_- Media hora después -_

— No puedo creer que hayas gastado tus doscientos dólares en cuchillos y antifaces, Jeff... — suspiró Jack.

— Uno debe saber en qué invertir — sonrió orgulloso Jeff — No soy como Slender que compró un millar de corbatas...

— Agradece que te regalé el dinero y no te obligaré a pagarme de vuelta...

— ... — Jeff abrazó al tostador — Las corbatas son geniales... ¿Te lo había dicho?

— ¿Tú que compraste, Smile Dog?

— Woaf, woaf...

— ¿Dog Chow? ¿Y por qué tantas bolsas? — preguntó Jeff.

— Woaf...

— Oh, no digas eso ¡Claro que te doy de comer!

— ...Woaf...

— De acuerdo, sólo aquella vez... ¡Pero te lo compensé...!

— Woaf...

— ¡No digas eso! ¡No estoy mintiendo!

— Woaf...

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Grinny Cat en esto?

— Woaf, woaf...

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Estás terminando conmigo!?

— Woaf...

— ¿POR QUÉ? Aguarda... ¿Cuándo empezamos?

— Woaf...

— Puto perro...

— Wo-

— Bueno, Jack... ¿Y tú que compraste?

— Un collar de doscientos dólares...

— Adivino... ¿Nina?

— Eres todo un lector de mentes...

Jeff suspiró, ¿Acaso era que no le agradaba su grupo? No lo entendía, sabía que le gustaba reír y tenía el suficiente carisma como para lograrlo, sin embargo, tenía esa fuerte necesidad de molestar a alguien, alguien que sea fácil de enrabiar, alguien a quien hacerle bullying...además de Jack...y por sobretodo, tener por seguro que se encabronaría hasta perseguirlo por todo el lugar. Se vio inundado en sus pensamientos, cuando oyó una chillona y estridente voz.

— Esperen un segundo...esa voz...

Jeff, Slendy y Smile Dog (Jack no xd) observaron la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz quejista e iracunda.

— ¡ES BEN! — gritó Jeff.

Ben, quien le hacía una llave mortal a Tails, alzó la mirada para observar al chico asesino. Enseguida soltó a Tails y se puso en pie, en una dramática cámara lenta.

— ¡JEFF!

- Alerta de momento gay. Hoodie estuvo aquí xd -

Todo desapareció a su alrededor, una música de violines podía oírse en el ambiente. Ambos extendieron sus brazos a ambos lados mientras corrían al encuentro del otro. Fue hermoso. Jack saltaba lanzando pétalos de rosa y vestido de cisne, pero al rato se partió la madre al tropezar, y Slendy apareció colgado del techo con alas, pañal y el arco del amor.

— ¡Ben!

— ¡Jeff!

El encuentro estaba muy cercano, ambas miradas se conectaron. Todo era perfecto, las palomas volando, Smile Dog tocando el violín, Slender aún colgado del techo, Sally lanzando arroz, y Jack rodando en el suelo por el dolor. Tan sólo hacían falta unos metros para juntarse, pero...

— ¡GAAAY!

Tails Doll apareció en medio, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

— Ejem — se aclaró la garganta Jeff — eso...no fue de Dios...

Ben soltó un suspiro y los miró a todos. — ¡N-no le vayan a mencionar esto a NADIE!

Smile soltó el violín. Tails corría en círculos con un cartel que decía "ULTRA GAAAY", pero fue detenido al estrellarse con Jack, quien convulsionaba en el suelo. Fue el silencio más incómodo de todo el siglo.

— Ehm...¿Alguien podría bajarme? — preguntó Slender

- Una hora después -

— Sally, ¿En serio necesitas más peluches? — preguntó Slender. Creo yo hace muchas preguntas.

— ¡Pero no tengo ninguno de ornitorrinco, pájaro carpintero ni tiburón!

Slender suspiró — ¿Tú qué compraste, Ben?

— Juguetes y caramelos.

— ¿De verdad?

— Claro que no, tonto sin ojos, nariz, boca, expresión facial, etc. Me compré el...¡GTA V! ¡QUE LES DEN A TODOS!

— Ahh...pero...tú no tienes la consola para jugar ese juego...

Jeff rompió en risas— ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡TE LA METIERON!

Ben saltó sobre Jeff y se creó una nube de polvo de donde salían pies, brazos, maullidos de gato, etc.

Slender se escapó de aquella nube como pudo, arrastrándose cual gusano con el cable. — ¿Y-y tú qué compraste, Tails?

— ¡Casi una tonelada de...LECHE Y CEREAL!

— ... — Slender suspiró nuevamente — Alguien debería separar a Ben y a Jeff...

Jack se quedó en posición fetal — No me mires a mí.

— Pero, Jack...

— Ya dije que no, mi autoestima es bastante baja desde ya...

— ... ¿Y tú, Sally?

— No — sonrió ella

— Oh, vamos...¿Por qué no?

— Porque no dijiste "Por favor"

— ... — Slender gritaba desesperado en su interior — ¿Podrías separar a Ben y a Jeff, por favor?

Sally lo miró unos segundos — No — Sally hizo una trollface.

Slender se hubiera alargado el rostro si no fuera un tostador.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Yo lo hago, Slendy! — saltimanqueaba Tails con la mano alzada.

— Ehh... — Slender sintió un extraño pavor en su interior — No, ahí no más.

Tails bajó la cabeza. Sin mayor remedio, Smile se metió a la nube, y después que se escucharan más sonidos extraños (De pelea callejera ¿Eh? No sean malpensados, pillines) salió con un Ben en la boca un poco despeinado y desarreglado, y con Jeff en su lomo (No hagan preguntas al respecto), dejándolos sentados en el suelo como niños castigados.

— ...Ya hablaremos en el hotel...

Siguieron andando, hasta que el grupo divisó a lo lejos un gran tumulto de gente, en su mayoría adolescentes varones, que rodeaban algo, pero por la multitud no se notaba muy bien lo que había allí. Perdiendo ante la curiosidad, Ben se trepó en los hombros de Jack y observó.

— ¿Ves algo, Ben? — preguntó curiosa Sally.

— Mmmm... — entrecerró la mirada — parecen ser...Nina y Jane...

— ¿Nina y Jane? — repitió Jack.

— Sí, así es — rodó los ojos Ben — parecen gatas...

Jeff hizo que su propio cabello cubriera su mirada, hablando con un tono espeluznante — ¿Saben lo que eso significa?

— No...

— No...

— Woaf...

— Uhm...¿Cacahuate?

— ¿Qué significa, Jeff?

Jeff saltó soltando un grito muy poco varonil, con una hemorragia nasal — ¡PELEA DE CHICAS!

Sin perder el tiempo Jeff se perdió entre la multitud de chicos.

En efecto, ambas jóvenes estaban en el suelo, halándose los cabellos, dándose golpes, y hasta rasgándose la ropa. Claro que de este perjuicio todos los pervertidos sacaban su buen provecho. Y cuando Jeff logró observar en primera fila, ambas se detuvieron.

Jeff soltó un bufido — ¡Por todas las sonrisas! — se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, aunque esa posición no le duró mucho porque enseuida Nina se le abalanzó encima.

— ¡JEFF, ERES TÚ!

— Tipo sexy caído, repito, tipo sexy caído — murmuró a duras penas Jeff.

Jane se puso en pie, arreglándose toda ella mientras observaba con aburrimiento y rodando los ojos a Jeff y a Nina. Alzó la mirada y divisó a su grupo, y corriendo se dirigió a ellos, repartiendo zapes a todo aquel tipo que se atreviera a siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Jeff, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, avanzó hasta aquel lugar arrastrando una pierna, ya que Nina se mantenía abrazada a esta, botando corazones gays imaginarios.

_- En el hotel -_

— Eww...eww... — se sacudía Ben — apesto a humano, eww...

Todos volvían a sus formas originales conforme cruzaban la puerta de la habitación.

Nina y Jane ordenaban la ropa que habían comprado, el resto se limpiaba, ordenaban las cosas que habían comprado, o tomaban leche con cereal, esto último era caso único de Tails.

Slender al volverse el ente sin rostro nuevamente, se golpeó la cabeza y se noqueó un par de minutos, cuando despertó, los miró a todos.

— Bien, aunque no haya sido perfecto, al menos... pasamos vivos el primer día...Eso está muy bien...

Todos lo miraron con expresiones de "Oh, te vamos a hacer nuestra perra por decir eso", y el silencio fue adornado por el sonido de un grillo fugitivo.

— ... — Slender suspiró — Serenos, morenos...esto es sólo el principio

— ...

— ...

— ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

* * *

DOS MESES EXACTAMENTE xD Bien, este capítulo ha sido calificado como uno de los que contienen el momento mas gay de la historia xd

Ya nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

:D


End file.
